Out Like a Lamb
by Aithnie I
Summary: Eirlys could always see the Guardians even to this day, but had a negative affect on her social life. It has separated her from her unbelieving peers. It wasn't until a stay at her Uncle's that she met the youngest Guardian. Can Jack get past the walls she built to keep everyone out? (Jack Frost X OC)
1. The Beginning

Hmmm… How should I start this? Guess the best place would at the beginning. I have always been able to see them. Ever since I was young. I've seen the Sandman only a couple of times, up there on his golden cloud. But every time I stayed up to see him, I ended up passing out on the floor and waking up with multiple aching body parts. So I just assume he is there every night, making sure all the children went to sleep with pleasant dreams. I have seen Santa's sleigh sailing across the starry night sky, only to see it disappeared into a bizarre cyclone. I see the Easter Bunny every year. Well kinda. I always catch a glimpse. Whether it's a pair of giant bunny ears behind a bush or the sudden rustle of close by bush. But every time I tried to catch up to him, I always find little flower in perfect bloom, regardless of the temperature on that Easter morning.

I've seen the Tooth Fairy only once. It was when my last tooth fell out, so I knew this was my last chance to see her. I was able to escape the Sandman's glowing golden sand by waiting until the last moment that then using my little black Greyhound puppy as a shield. Then, little sand figures of dog bones and tennis balls danced around her head. I set her in the hall so that the Tooth Fairy wouldn't realize that the Sandman hadn't put me to sleep. It was so hard to stay awake. I fought my drooping eyelids for what seemed like hours. I was asleep when the silence was broken by a bizarre, soft puff sound. It took every ounce of will power not to move and to finally see the fairy who had remained unseen for all my childhood. Then I felt my pillow move ever so slightly; a movement that wouldn't have woken me up even if I was in the lightest sleep possible. Just as I was able to turn around and see her, my eyes widened as this little green humming bird popped out from under the pillow nest to my face. It hold my tooth in its tiny arms. Then the little bird quickly flew away with my tooth. I sat up quickly but it was gone. I looked under my pillow and saw a shiny new quarter saying there and I knew I had seen the Tooth Fairy.

Mom always called them the Guardians. They were here to protect the children of the world just the darkness and nightmares and I always believe her. It was so easy to believe I had seen all of them with my own eyes. Well, all most all of them. Even to this day, I have yet to catch a glimpse of the sneaky Jack Frost. Mom said you can always see his handy work in the frost on the windows and the snow of the ground.

"Mom," I asked, one day. "Why do you always tell me stories of the Guardians?"

"I tell you of their adventures just as my brother, your uncle, told them to me when I was growing up." She said with a huge smile on her face. Mom never called them stories. She would always refer to them as adventures. "I wanted you to know who the true heroes were. The ones who will always protect you as long as you believe. But you must never fear what is in the dark. Fear gives him strength."

I would always ask who "he" was, but she always dodged the questions. I didn't know if it was because she didn't know or she didn't want to tell me.

Even though I knew the Guardians were here to protect me, it didn't make my childhood any easier. I was the result of a teenage pregnancy and in the small town we lived, it was a scandal. Especially since she chose to not only keep me but raise me on her own. Everything was fine for a while when I was younger because every child believed. But as time went on, they slowly stopped. They all did at some point, except me. Soon, it was seen as childish. They started to ignore me, the girl who still believed that Santa brought her presents every year. I started to withdraw for people slowly. I had less and less friends each year. I hadn't had a boyfriend. Never got asked to a school dance. I became the girl no one wanted to associate with. As a result, I built up walls around me, hiding the true me, and didn't let anyone close. I became aggressive and defensive as soon as any said something anything negative. It became my defense mechanism to everything and everyone. Except Mom and Uncle James.

* * *

**Ok. So this chapter wasn't too interesting because this is just the whole built-up to the story. If you could review this, that would be awesome because it helps me to improve my writing and improve my stories. Thank you for reading :)**

**Rise of the Guardian belongs to whoever actually owns it. I only own ****Eirlys (which is pronounced AYR-liss).**


	2. Settling In

I sit in the passenger's seat staring out the window, watching the town snow-covered town pass by, as I loudly clewed my now flavorless gum. Everything looked exactly the same as it did yesterday and the day before that and the day before that. I let out a sigh and lean back in the seat to stare at the car's ceiling. I had one ear bud in playing "I'm not an Angel" by Halestorm.

"Everything alright, Eirlys?" Mom asked me from the driver's seat. I looked over at her with the most bored look I could manage. She looked over at me. She smiled and laugh at my expression. Her long natural blonde hair was pulled back in a loose braid at the base of her neck. Her bangs slightly falling over her big crystal clear emerald eyes, that just as happy as they always did against her high cheek bones. I never knew how she could always be so happy. She was in her mid-30s but her face showed almost no signs of aging. The only place on her porcelain heart-shaped face was just a few wrinkles under her eyes.

"Mom, why does winter have to last SO long?" I complained as she turned her eyes back to the road.

"Hun, you know winter lasts just as long as any other season." She said with her bell-like voice full of motherly reason. I let out a groan.

"Nuh-uh!" I said, acting more like a 9 year old, instead on the 17 year old that I am. "Winter just drags on and on and on. Everything is frozen and dead." I look back out the window at the frosty town.

"The Earth is not dead. It is simply resting. Just as the trees are and the animals that hibernate. They aren't dead. Life still flows within them." She looked back over at me and smiled for a few seconds before looking back at the road.

I frown. It was so hard to be a pessimist teenager with such an optimist mother. I turn to look back out the window. I watched as it slowly started to snow. The song playing into my one ear had switched to "Young" by Hollywood Undead. Remembering how boring and bleak the winter scape was, I pulled down the mirror in the flippy thing.

I looked into the mirror and to see a pale teenager girl wearing a plain dark green t-shirt with black cardigan. She had big dull green eyes with specks of brown. Her thick mid shoulder blade length hair was twirled up with a chopstick showing how slender her face and jaw were. Her once blond hair, like her Mom, with dyed black with a forest green on the bottom. Her straight cut bangs covering her blond eyebrows.

I eventually got bored after a few seconds of looking at myself. So I started to make ugly faces in the mirror. I took my gum and blow a tiny bubble. As it popped, I flipped the mirror back up. I le/t out another loud sigh of boredom.

"Mooom."

"Yes?" She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Are we there yet?" I whined. I heard Mom let out a sigh. I looked at her as the car rolled to a gentle stop.

"Yes, we're here." I got a huge goofy smile of my face because we finally arrived at my Uncle James's house. I pulled out my ear bud and put my iPod in the pockets of my black jeans. I looked out at his house. It was the same house he and Mom grew up in. There was a high wooden surrounding the yard and house. My family always had dogs. The once red two-story house was repainted painted white a few years after Grandma passed away. The slowly falling snow blended into the paint. The black slate roof was starting to look at white as the house with all the snow falling on it. I look back at her as she turned off the car. She had a look on her face that said "Seriously?"

"What?"

"How old are you again?" She questioned as I jumped out of the car to run to the front door. She let out a small sigh and smiled as she shook her head. She climbed out of the car.

"Eirlys! Get back here and help me carry these bags." She said as she laughed and opened the trunk of our small gray 1999 Chevy Caviler. I was just about to knock on the door when I heard her. So I knocked the door quickly and then jumped off the porch and ran over to her. I pulled out my huge gray duffel bag and put it, uncomfortably, on my shoulder.

"Do you really need so much stuff? We're only here for two weeks and you know James doesn't have that much room." She said, as she pulled out her much smaller bag.

"I know, Mom and I only brought what I needed. I had to bring my laptop because I was given homework over break." I pulled out the bag of Christmas presents. It was tradition that we go to Uncle James's every Christmas and stay through New Year's. Mom just shook her head as she grabbed my black laptop bag. She slammed the trunk and we made our way back to the front door. I lightly kicked open the gate and held it open for Mom to get in too. By the time we got to the door, Uncle James's was standing in the doorway with a huge smile on his face.

Uncle James's was in his early 40's. His brown hair was slowly starting to show a little gray. His big brown eyes were always filled with the same pure happiness that Mom's had. Our family had something with big eyes because everyone had big eyes. He had a square jaw and his cheeks were slightly chubby. He had very little dark brown stubble on his chin,which was ever noticeable against his pale skin. My skin tone was closer to Uncle James than it ever did Mom. She looked like she never has never seen the sun in her was never a fan of facial hair because he thought it made him look older than what he was. He had a medium build and was a little under 6 foot. He wore an army-green long-sleeved sweater and a faded pair of jeans.

"Well it's about time you got here!" He said with in modulated voice, as he held open the front door for us.

"Hi Uncle!" I said as I slide past him inside the house. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna set everything down in the guess room."

I thundered up the old wooden stair and into the guess room, which used to be Uncle James's room when he was a kid. He had moved into the master bedroom and Mom sleeps in her own bedroom. The walls were white and if you looked close enough, you could see years of damage from the placing and pull off of taped pictures. Apparently, when Uncle was young, he had a thing with taping everything from posters to drawing on almost every inch of his walls, but the walls now stood bare. There were a couple oak dressers pushed against the walls and a desk with a wooden chair. A single bed was placed against the wall with a heavy oak headboard and a snowflake designed quilt was spread across. I dropped my duffel bag on the bed and grimaced at the snowflake. Uncle James's had what normal people would call an obsession with winter. At the foot of the bed was a dark blue rug with tiny white specks all across it. I could never tell if he bought it that way or he painted a room with the white paint. I look up at the circular window across from the bed. I always loved that window. It was the only one in the house.

I kicked off my green converse and threw them under the bed. I braced myself. Every floor in the house was hard wood. So it was either loss all feeling in your feet or risk falling every three feet. I slowly took off my mismatched socks and threw then on my duffel bag. I hated broken bones more then I hated the cold. I scrunched my face up as I took my first step on the cold floor. I sucked it up and carried the bag of presents over to Mom's room.

The once little girl pink walls were paint white. I love Uncle James but on come. We need some color in this house. Her room looked almost identical to mine, only the arrangement was different. On her bed a comforter with white snowflakes dancing across a black background. I sighed and shook my head as I put the bag on her bed and made my way downstairs to give Uncle James a proper greeting.

* * *

**Yet again. Another kind of boring chapter. I promise Jack will be in the next chapter. I'm still trying to get everything set up. Thank you to the people who have already read chapter 1. I was surprised to see that anyone had so soon. So thank you to all of you. If you could leave a review, that would be awesome and if you choose not to, oh well. Lol. Just enjoy the story then ^.^**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians. It belongs to whoever it does. I just own Eirlys. She is own lol**


	3. Seeing Frost

"Hey, Mom!" I said, thundering back down the stairs. "I put the Christmas presents on your bed." Mom and Uncle James were standing in beside the stairs, talking about the snow.

"Now, Soph. Why do you always insist in bringing presents?"

"Its Sophia, James. I insist on it because Santa only brings present to children." Mom said as she handed me my laptop bag and her bag, with a smile. I groan and slowly turn around. I begin back up the stairs to her room, with every step I loudly chomped my gum for the sake of being annoying. I got to her room and drop the bag down on her bed.

I was turning to leave the room when a moving blur from outside the window caught my attention. I jerked my head back to see what it was. I set down my laptop bag and climbed over the bed to look at the window. I stared in amazement as I watched frost creep up the window. I was mesmerized by how the frost swirled and branched out. It was beautiful. It stopped about half way up the window. I had seen frost, everyone had, but I had never seen move like that. I reached out to touch the window but stopped, realizing my body heat would ruin the beautiful design.

"'Lys!" I jumped as I heard Uncle James yell. He always called my Lys for short and he was the only one I allowed to call me that. I quickly covered my mouth to keep myself from letting out a scared squeal. I took a deep breathe to compost myself and removed my hand.

"Yes?" I yelled as I walked away from the window and towards the door to leave.

"Dinner's ready." I was already down the stairs before he said "ready" and I was hit with the wonderful smell of lasagna. Uncle James's lasagna was my favorite and he always made it when we come over for the holidays.

Dinner was filled with ideal chatter. Uncle James asked about school. I told him it was good, which was only a half lie. My grades were great; it was social aspect which wasn't. Mom asked him how Emma and Kattie were doing at college. Emma and Kattie were my twin cousins. They did everything together, including going to University of South Carolina to study nursing. Uncle James's said they were doing great and were going to be here in a few days. I suppressed a groan. The twins were nice but we never saw eye to eye. They were preppy and had tons of friends and very extroverted. Whereas I was the total opposite. Mom smiled and said that Pip would have been proud. Uncle James nodded and smiled weakly. When I and the twins were starting high school, Aunt Pippa passed away from cancer. It was hard on everyone but we slowly adjusted to the loss of a wife, mother, and aunt.

After dinner, I helped Uncle James do the dishes, while Mom took care of the leftovers. Uncle James and Mom talked about how happy he was because of the snow fall. I bite my tongue as I dried and put away the dishes. I couldn't understand how someone could be so happy because of frozen water on the ground.

Uncle James was the first to retire to his room around 10:45. I gave him a hug goodnight. He was soon followed by Mom and me. When I got to my room, I shut and locked the door. I don't know why but I always slept better knowing that my door was locked. I unzipped my duffel bag and started to put my clothes into the dressers. When I finished, I shoved the bag under the bed. I looked over at the digital clock on the desk. It was only 11:03 PM. It was too early to go to bed, so I decided that I would play on my laptop to kill an hour or two.

I looked around the room for my laptop bag, only to realize that I must have left it in Mom's room. I couldn't go get it because it would wake her up and the one thing about Mom is to never wake her up unless the house is on fire or someone was bleeding profusely. I sighed and thought I would listen to my iPod until I eventually passed out. I reached into my jeans pocket to find nothing.

"Are you freaking serious…" I said quickly to myself and I started to look around my room for it. I didn't remember having it at dinner and if it not in my pocket… I sighed again, realizing that it must have slipped out of my pocket when I was in the car.

"Great. Now I have to go outside and into the cold and get it…." I muttered to myself as I fished my converse out from under the bed. I unlocked my door and crept down the stair to the front door. I slid on my shoes, without socks. I quietly unlocked the front door and slipped outside.

I quickly grabbed my arms as I strong burst of snowy wind hit. I tried to pull my cardigan tighter around me as I slowly made my way to the car. When I got there, the wind had stopped but the damage was done. I was shivering, snow was all in my hair, my converse were soaked and I couldn't feel my toes. I opened the passenger's door and found my sad, cold iPod lying on the car floor.

"I'm so sorry, my precious little baby." I said as I rubbed the cold technology to my cheek. "Momma with never leave you alone again."

As I went to climb out of the car, the chopstick keeping my hair contained fell out. I groaned as I felt all my hair untwirled itself from my head. Great, I thought, the wind must have loosened it. I stood up and closed the car door, not wanting to deal with finding the chopstick. My teeth were chattering loudly as it was. I just wanted to be inside the warm house.

As I turned toward the house, a boy about my age walked pasted me. I didn't get a good look at him but I did catch his snow white hair and his bright, almost glowing blue eyes. I saw he wore a blue hoodie but that was it. I didn't pay him must attention and started toward the front door with my iPod in hand.

"Nice hair," I heard the boy as in a loud ringing voice, with a hint of childishness in it. "It really screams 'teenage rebellion'." Then I heard him give a little laugh. I took a deep breath as I felt anger well up inside me.

"Nice hair yourself." I called back bitterly, without looking at him. "It really screams 'I'm trying to be an albino and failing'."

"Wait. You can hear me?" He said, with what almost seemed like disbelief in his voice. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him stop walking and turn around.

"Yeah, smartass. I weren't exactly quiet about it." I said as I stomped up the steps to the front porch.

"Hey! Wait up!" He called from behind me. I opened the front door.

"Nope." I said as I slammed it.

* * *

**Jack and Eirlys met, well kinda. Its probably not what anyone was expecting. Anway, thank you all my readers and thank you to my new follower! It makes me so happy to see that someone actually wants to keep track of my story c:**

** As always, I dont know ROTG. They belong to whoever. I only own Eirlys.**


	4. Some Nights

As soon as I slammed the door, I felt my anger disappeared and remembered that Mom and Uncle James were asleep. I froze and hold my breath, trying to make any further noise. I hadn't heard any sounds, so I released my breath. I slid off my shoes and tip-toed up the stairs and slid back into my room. I locked the door and leaned my back against it.

"Asshole," I whispered with a sigh, as I pushed myself off the door. I slide my soaking converse back under the bed. I run my free hand through my now-tangled hair.

"Awesome..." I thew my iPod on the bed, as I grabbed my brush and quickly ripped out all the tangled and pull my hair back into a low braid, tying it off with a hair tie from the multiple of my wrist. I walked over the circular window and looked up at the full moon in the clear night sky. I didn't even realize the full moon was supposed to be tonight. I smiled up at it and touched my pointer and middle fingers against my temple and flicked them toward the moon, giving him a little salute.

"Goodnight Moon," I whispered.

I walked back to the bed and sit down on the edge and grab the iPod. I put ear bud in as I flop back onto the bed, my arms stretched straight out either side of me. Apparently I never turned it off because as soon as I put the ear buds, my ears were graced by the beautiful voice of Peter Hollens, from YouTube. It was his cover of "Some Nights" by FUN. I start to sing along, probably a little louder than I should.

_"That's alright  
I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  
Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm..._

_Well, some nights I wish that this all would end_  
_'Cause I could use some friends for a change._  
_And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again_  
_Some nights I always win, I always win..._

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_  
_Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_  
_Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)_  
_Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)_  
_Most nights I don't know..."_

I remembered that I was still freezing, so I crawled under the snowflake quilt, still in my skinny jeans, t-shirt, and cardigan. I didn't care. I was cold and sleepy. I closed my eyes and waited for the Sandman's pleasant dream to run through my sleep.

**Jack**

I looked into her room through the circle window. I tried to stay low so that she wouldn't see me. I know it was creepy but I couldn't help it. She could see me! Jamie and his friends were the only ones able to see me and most of them are all grown up. A few of their children could see me but only a couple. I watched her fall back onto the bed with her arms stretched out.

"How can you see me?" I said quietly to myself. Then she started to sing. Her voice wasn't the greatest but she hit each note so clear and cleanly, like a bell. I don't know the song but I listened to the words and they spoke to me. I knew who I am and who I was, but it always seemed like something was missing and only in recent decades have I found what I actually stood for. When I focused back on the girl, I saw that I had accidentally frosted over the entire window, making everything a frosty blur. I sighed as the wind carried me back home.

**Eirlys**

I shoot up right in bed. I looked around and saw my room in the faint moonlight coming in from the circular window. I tried to open my eyes wide enough to see the alarm clock on the desk, but my eyes were too full with sleepies to see anything clearly. I rubbed both eyes with the back of my hands and stretched. I tried again and I barely made out that it was 3:30 AM. I yawned.

"…Bathroom…" I mumbled, barely audible to myself. I kicked off the blankets and got out of bed. I looked up and saw the window was completely covered with frost, blurring my view of the moon. I walked to the door, and unlocked it. I walked down the hall, past Mom's and Uncle James's rooms, to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

I did what I needed to and looked into the bathroom mirror. My black and green hair was all frizzled and most of the top layer had pulled itself out of the braid. My bangs stood up in different directions. My green and brown eyes were still cloudy from sleep with a little bit of eyeliner smeared beneath them. I wiped the little bit of drool off my chin and cheek with the sleeve of my cardigan.

"Well. I looked like shit… time for sleep again." I quietly muttered to myself. I walked past Uncle James's room. His door was cracked; I hadnt noticed it when I walked past the first time. I didn't really think about of it until I heard voices inside. I felt all the drowsiness disappear from my body. It was 3:30, he wasn't talking to anyone on the phone. I knew I shouldn't but I started to eavesdrop.

"… I can't help you this time." I heard Uncle James say quietly.

"If you can't, who will? No one believes like you do!" A male voice, which wasn't Uncle James's. The voice sounded vaguely familiar but I couldn't place it.

"It's not a matter of believing anymore. Clearly I still believe." I had Uncle give a small, quiet laugh. "The problem is my fear…" I heard him trail off.

"You weren't afraid before? Why do you fear him now?!" The person sounded frantic.

"I don't fear him. I fear what he would do to her and if I help, it'll only lead him to her." I was so confused. I tried to push the door just a little bit so I could see who Uncle James was talking to. Just as I pushed it half a centimeter, the door cracked as loud as freaking possible.

Fuck. Time to bail, I though. I yawned loudly and started to pretend-sleepy/zombie walk back to my room. I closed the door and unlocked it. I was wide awake now.

"What the hell just happened…" I said as I crawled into bed and tried to fall back asleep.

* * *

**Here is chapter 4! I want to say this. Peter Hollens is real person and he is an amazing acapella singer. I suggest everyone go listen to his videos they are amazing to say the least. Also, I am I horrible speller and I can see my self writing Jake instead of Jack in later chapter, if this happens, please tell me and I'll correct it.**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed my story so far. Your comment have made me so happy to see people are responding positively to my story and it helps pushes me to write more. I will never say "X number of people have to review/favorite for next chapter," but it does help push me a little. Every time I see a new review/favorite/follower, it fills me with so much joy. Thank every one of you! You're all so awesome!**

**I don't own ROTG. They belong to whoever. I own on Eirlys.**


	5. Revised: It'll Cost Ya

**UPDATE: Ok so I jumped the gun early today. I just posted this chapter with revising any of it. I reread it and was unhappy. I fixed it; there isnt any major changes but I think it seems better. **

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the sunlight coming in through the frosted window. I sat up, wiping more drool off my check, and looked at the digital clock. It was 9:28 AM. I wanted to go back to sleep, but I knew I should get up. I stood up and realized I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday. I took off my cardigan and slipped out of my skinny jeans, leaving on the green Tshirt. I kicked both under the bed. I went to the dresser and pulled on a pair of white sleep pants.

I unlocked the bedroom door and started to make my way downstairs. I walked into the bright kitchen. Mom leaned against a counter and held a light blue mug with steam coming out. She wore a light pink beater with light gray sleep shorts. Her blonde hair was twirled up on her head with a clip. She smiled brightly when she saw me enter the kitchen.

"Hello, Eirlys," Mom said with her voice filled with joy. "You're up early. How did you sleep last night?" Mom was always a morning person, where I wasn't.

"I slept pretty well." I answered with a little sleep still in my voice and it was only half true. We made small talk while I grabbed a bowl and a box of Lucky Charms. I poured the cereal into the bowl. I leaned against the counter beside Mom and started poke around the cereal, picking out and eating the dehydrated marshmallows. When I couldn't find any other marshmallows, I pulled the milk out of the fridge and poured it into the bowl. I grabbed a spoon from the silverware drawer. I started to dig in when Uncle James came into the kitchen.

He was wearing white T-shirt and long black pants. His graying brown hair was sticking straight out in multiple directions. His brown eyes just as happy as always.

"Good morning everyone! Isn't it a wonderful winter morning!" Mom smiled and nodded in response. Morning people…

"Morning," I said as I shoveled the charmless Lucky Charms into my mouth. Uncle James laughed as he grabbed a mug and poured himself a cup of coffee from the coffee pot. Mom excused herself to go shower and get ready for the day. We sat in silence for about a minute, while I shoved my face and Uncle James slipped his coffee. We heard the shower turn on.

"So," he said, breaking the silence. "I heard a door slam last night. What do you think about this?" I nearly chocked on my cereal. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"I didn't sneak out, I swear." I said getting a little defensive. "I forgot my iPod in the car and I didn't realize it until 11ish. I ran outside and to grab it and ran back inside. I accidently slammed the door without thinking about it. I so sorry." I was scared I was going to get in trouble. Suddenly, Uncle James laughed.

"You got so freaked out!" He said as he laughed. I just stared at him and then just laughed. The mood lightened. I playfully punched Uncle James's shoulder.

"You are so mean! I thought I was seriously in trouble!"

"I know you didn't sneak out. A frosty winter wind told me so." I looked at him for some clarification as to what he meant, but he just sat there slipping his coffee. I could have sworn there was a slight smirk, but I shrugged it off. I loved Uncle James, but he could be a little weird at times.

We sat in a comfortable silence. Then we heard the shower stop. Once I finished my cereal, I put the bowl in the sink and went to get ready for the day. I showered and went back to my room. I changed into a white pair of skinny jeans, a black shirt, and a light green scarf. I pulled my hair up in the towel. I applied a small amount of green eye shadow and black eyeliner. I walked into the hall and down towards Mom's room. When I was back in my room, I placed the bag on the desk, next to the digital clock, which read as close to noon.

I made my way downstairs and into the living, where Mom and Uncle James were sitting having a conversion about the snow, yet again... The floor was hardwood, like every floor of the house. The walls were white, yet again. The couches, which Mom and Uncle James were sitting, were a light blue color. There was a flat screen TV on the far wall.

"Hello," I said to them.

"Hey, Eirlys." Mom said. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What do you need me to do?" I said with a light groan.

"Can you walk to the store and pick us up some eggnog? I forgot to grab some from the house and you know we can't celebrate Christmas Eve with eggnog."

"Mom, you know Christmas Eve isn't for another few days." I said with the roll of my eyes. Mom just stared at me, with a pleading look on her face.

"I know that. But will you please go get some?"

"Yes Mom." I signed and smiled. She let out a little squeal of joy, probably because she didn't want to go herself. She handed me some money. I ran upstairs to grab my shoes and a black winter jacket, which I didn't wear yesterday for some reason. I took my hair out of the towel. I decided it was dry enough to go outside. I grabbed a beanie from a drawer and pulled it on.

I walked downstairs and put on my jacket and shoes. Mom and Uncle James waved bye to me on my way out. As I opened the front door, I was greeted with the ungodly bright white snowy outside world. I squinted my eyes.

"Awesome…"

Thankfully, it wasn't snowing and the wind wasn't blowing but it was still freezing. I zipped up my jacket, but it only helped a little. I walked down the street, trying to avoid piles of snow and ice on the sidewalk. As I walked, I slowly gained the confidence that I wouldn't slip.

"See I got dis." I said with a proud smile and shoved my frozen fingers into my pockets, attempting to warm them. Within seconds, I slid forward on the ice. I couldn't get my hands out in time to catch myself and my reflexes were too slow. Shit. I watched the concrete get closer to my face, helpless.

"Woah there!" I heard a male voice say as I felt a hand grab my arm and stop my fall. I get back on my own two feet.

"Thank you so mu –" I said as I was turning to savior, but I cut off when I saw who it was, the white haired boy just last night. I got a better look at him this time. He was about 5'10"ish and insanely pale, like paler than me. His hair was white and spikey, in an almost anime way. His large light blue eyes were so clear, they looked like crystals. He wore a blue hoodie that had a frost-like design on the collar, sleeves, pockets, and hood. He also wore a pair of rough looking pants. The weirdest thing was the stick in his hand. It was at least 6'5" foot tall and ended in a C shape. He had a big goofy smile on his face, like he was proud of himself, which only revived my anger from last night.

"Oh. It's you," I said, coldly.

"Oh hey! I couldn't tell who you were with your hair pulled up into your hat." He said as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

"I didn't recognize you because you were being a decent human being." He gave a little laugh at the end, which only further fueled my anger. I turned on my heel, careful not to fall again and started to walk away.

"Hey! Wait! What did I do?" He said as he ran to catch up with me.

"Stop following me." I said without looking at him.

"Why? What did I-"

"Leave me alone." I snapped. I could tell he stopped walking. I smiled to myself.

"Fine. I'll stop but I thought you might want this." I heard him say. I stopped and looked over my shoulder to see what he meant. He was holding a few dollar bills between his finger. I quickly shoveled my hands into my jacket pockets to him then empty. I sighed and walked back to him and tried to grab the money but he jerked them higher, away from my fingers. With me being only 5'3", it wasn't that hard for him. I glared up at him.

"I'm sorry but it'll cost ya to get this back." He said as he shoved it back into his hoodie pocket. He swung his staff over his right shoulder and started to walk away from me. I stood there with my mouth open in shock for a second, until I realized he wasn't going to stop walking.

"Dude! Freaking seriously?" I said as I catch up with him. "Give me back my money."

"I told you. To get your money back, it'll cost ya."He said with a goofy childish smile on his face again as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I gave him a cold glare back. With each step, he swung his stick thing from side to side slightly.

"Fine." I huffed as I walked in front of him so he had to stop. "What do you want?" I crossed my arms and waited for the worse.

"It's a simple trade off. You answer two questions and you get your money back." He said with a brown eyebrow raise. "Deal?"

"Fine." I prepared myself for the most perverted questions possible.

"Question number one. What is your name?" I was completely taken back.

"Really? You want to know my name?" I questioned. He pretty much had free reign to ask my anything and he ask for my name.

"Yeah."

"Oh.. ummm… My name's Eirlys." I said, still in shock.

"Eirlys…" he said, sounding out each syllable. "I like it!" He looked at me with the same wide childish grin. I looked back, confused. This guy looks at least 16 and he acts like a 10 year old…

"Dude you're weird. But ask your last question."

He looked away from me as we pasted the park. I followed his gaze. It was fairly small, barely a block and in the center was the statue of guy that founded the town. The whole thing was covered in a nearly foot of snow.

"Do you wanna have a snowball fight?" He said as he shoved his stick into a patch of snow on the sidewalk. Then he freaking jumped on the top crook of his stick. His eyes were wide with childish excitement and he had a wide toothy grin. I paused for a second, looking at him and then at the bottom of the stick, and back to him.

"How did you do that..." I asked quietly, looking up at him. He wasn't tall enough to being with, he had to jump on his stupid stick. He ignored my question.

"Do ya?" There was so much excitement in his voice, I almost didn't know how to handle it. It made me feel akward.

"Nnoooo…" I said very slowly. "How has that stick not broken under your weight?" He didn't look heavy but heavy enough to break that fairly thin stick. Then I got back on topic. "Was that your last question? If so, give me back my money."

"Why don't you?" He sounded a little shocked, but it didn't show on his unnaturally pale face. "For your information, it is a staff. Not a stick and that wasn't my last question by the way." He had a smug smile on his face. I gave him a blank stare for a few second, looking him up and down again.

"Same difference and I don't want to because I hate the winter and I hate the snow. So the concept of throwing wad of snow at people, even people I hate, doesn't sound like the most enjoyable idea to me." I watched as his smug look completely dissolved from his face as soon as I had said that. He jumped down from his staff, still holding it in one hand, and looked down at his feet. I couldn't help it. It was the truth. I honestly hated winter.

"But… but how can you hate winter and still believe in me?" He said as he looked back up at me and put a hand on his chest. He looked genuinely confused and his eyes looked like I just kicked his puppy right in front of him. I felt my anger completely disappear and be replaced by a horrible, heavy guilt. I didn't care for the guy, but no one should look that upset.

"Look, dude. I didn't mean to upset you" I said, as I looked down and scratched the back of my head. "I really have no ide – why the fuck are you not wearing shoes!?"

* * *

**I know this chapter is really long. I just couldn't have a chapter that was all filler, I needed something plot related to happened and so I had to keep adding to it. Im sorry about that.**

**Like always, thank you to all my readers/followers/people who favorite and review. I love everyone of you :)**

**And as always, I dont know ROTG. The belong to whoever actually owns them and Im going to bed now.**


	6. I'm Crazy

I looked down and saw his bare feet on the freezing cold concrete. His feet were just an unnaturally pale as him. They weren't an irritated red or showed no signs of frostbite, which they should have. Jack looked a little taken back. He looked down at his feet again and back up at me.

"I never wore shoes. I haven't seen them for a long time now."

"Dude! Are you crazy?! You're gonna get frostbite that way! How ar-" I grabbed his hand. I'm not too sure why, but it seemed like the thing to do. As soon as I touched his skin, I gasped and jerked my hand away. He was cold. So cold. Like, he should frozen dead on the street cold. I stared at him straight, searching for answers some kind of answer in his brilliant blue eyes. When I didn't see any, I took a step closer to him, still trying to find some kind of answer or clues.

"What are you?" I said quietly.

Just before he could answer, something could my attention to the left. I quickly looked over to see a little old lady just staring at me. She was supported on a wooden cane. Her short white hair was pulled into the tight curls of a perm. She worn a long black overcoat and had a small gray purse on her shoulder. She looked at me with a look of concern, but then smiled sweetly. She then opened her purse and dug around for a few seconds. Then she took a few steps closer to me and grabbed my hand with both of hers.

"It's okay, dearly. My son can help you. This is his specialty." She said in a sweet sounding voice. She gave my hand a squeeze as she slipped something into my hand. She smiled again and then slowly started to back down the sidewalk. I looked at her as she walked away, trying to comprehend what just happened. Then I remembered she slipped something into my hand. I slowly opened my hand to reveal a little white card.

"Hey! What is that?" said barefoot crazy behind me. I looked closer at the card and read it aloud.

"Dr. Michael Solberg. Psychiatrist. Contact Information…" I trailed off as my brain put together all the pieces. I turned quickly to him and stared for a second.

"She couldn't see you." I said quietly. He looked a little hurt. "She thought I was talking to thin air…"

"To be honest, I'm not really surprised see could see me." He said, with a lazy, one shoulder shrug. He opened his mouth to speak again, but I cut him off.

"Are you saying that only I can see you?" I looked deep into his gorgeous eyes. My face was in a look of complete terror and confusion. I felt like I was on the verge of tears. He looked down again.

"I don't really want to talk about that…" He said quietly. I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Oh my god…" I whispered. I started to look around slightly and my breathing got faster and shallower. I felt my body start to tremble a little bit and it wasn't from the cold. So many thoughts were rushing through my head. I'm crazy. She couldn't see him. I'm imagining him. I'm so alone that my brain had to make up someone, other than family, to have a conversation with me. My breathing got shallower and shallower. Suddenly a pair of freezing cold hands trying gently pull my face up. I allowed him to and I am looked to see his crystal blue eyes, full of worry, only a few inches away from my face.

"Eirlys." His face was so close; I could feel his cold breath on my face. As much as I hate the cold, his breath and hands were enough to pull me out of my hysteria. My breathing returned to normal. My body quieted, but my thoughts were still running wild. I jerked my head out of his hands as I started to feel my cheeks get numb.

"What's wrong?" The concern was so audible in his voice. I close to eyes and took a deep breath. I quieted my mind of the deafening thoughts of my insanity. When I reopened my eyes, I half expected/hoped that he would be gone, but he wasn't. He stood there, in front of me, for only me to see. I plastered a completely fake smile on my face and continued to walk to the store.

"Hey! Eirlys!" I heard him called behind me, but I ignored him. He continued to try to get my attention and even jumped into my path to try to get me to stop. But every time he did, I either ignored him or side stepped him to continue to the store. I crinkled up the name card and throw it into the garbage can outside as I pushed up the glass and aluminum door to the store. It was a small, local owned, general store. If you needed something, chances are it was here. If not, you went out of town to the nearest WalMart.

It was set up similar to a gas station. I walked to the back where all the all the refrigerated drinks were located. I looked for the cheapest carton of eggnog. When I found one, I slid the glass door and pulled it out of the row. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw the white-haired guy standing here. He said been quiet for about a minute, but he still followed me. He not had his hood up and was clenching his upright staff with both hands in front of him. I looked down.

"Can I have my money please?" I said loud enough for him to hear but not the cashier or anyone else in the store. He looked up glad when I spoke to him but slowly put his head down when he realized what I asked, He nodded slight and push the few dollar bill into my hand.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I turned and went down the tiny, lacking electronic section. I found a very cheap, low quality hands free ear thing and grabbed it. I walked to the cashier with the fakest smile on my face. We made small talk when he checked me out. He gave me the total and I handed him the correct amount. I received my change and made my way out of the store.

I begin the short trip home. I looked behind me to see him sulking behind me, with the staff over his shoulder again. I reached into the bag and ripped open the earbud thing's packaging, throwing the package into a random trashcan in front of someone's house. After a few seconds of messing with it, I got it to stay in my ear.

"You can come walk here. You don't have to walk back there like a stalker." I said without turning around. I knew he heard me when he showed up at my side. He wasn't his usual childish self. He was quiet. We walked like this, in silence, for a few seconds. The tension was too thick to continue in silence.

"If you're going to follow me, you might as well say something." I said, looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Well you were the one ignoring me," he said in such a pouty, childish voice. I laughed a little bit.

"Wow. For a figment of my imagination, you really aren't mature, at all."

"Says the one who has hissy fits every five minutes." He said with a chuckle. I felt the situation between us lighten but I also felt anger raise too. I glare at him and try to ignore my anger.

"So, why are you talking to me now?" he said.

"Because of this thing." I said as I tapped the earbud thing. "It makes people think I'm talking to a person through this and not a hallucination."

"I'm not a hallucination. I'm real"

"Sure, Pinocchio. You're a real boy."

We walked for a little bit in silence. I wasn't sure when caused his unrest when I brought up my hatred for the winter wonderland, but I was happy that it seemed to have been forgotten. Suddenly, we were back in front of my house. I walked over to the gate and pushed it open. I turned to him.

"Even if you aren't real, I still own you another answer, Shiro"

"Shiro?" He blinked at me.

"Well you didn't gave your name and I feel I have the right to name the figments of my crazy brain." I said as he just continued to look at me. "Shiro mean white in Japanese." I explained to him.

"My name's not Shiro and you can't name me because the moon already did. As for the question, don't worry about it for now. I'm gonna save it for another time. I got what I needed for one day." He said as he turned away from my slightly. He gave a small chuckle. "For someone who keeps wanting to write me off as being a hallucination, you seem to have no problem in believing me. PS. The name's Jack." He had that same smug little smile on his face as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. It would appear that we both had a thing with not looking at each other directly.

"Wind! Take me home!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, we were hit with a huge gust of Artic temperature, snow filled wind. The wind was so strong. Then I felt all my hair come free as my beanie was pretty much ripped off my head by the wind. Before I could say anything, he jumped into wind and he was gone. I run back onto the sidewalk, just in time to see him sailing away on the wind, along with my beanie. I stared in shock, as the wind died as quickly as it came about. My hair slowly floated back down around my face.

"Of course… Only I would be able to think up a person crazier to myself." I took out the earbud and put it in my jeans pocket, not wanting to have to explain to Mom or Uncle James. "I need to take a nap." I rubbed forehead as I walked through the gate and up the porch. Just as I was about to turn the handle and go inside, I heard a dark, evil chuckle behind me. I turned quickly to see… nothing. Everything the exact same as it was seconds before. Getting a weird feeling, I opened the door and ran inside, slamming it behind me.

* * *

**I would like to thank FantasyInfinity, who kinda unintentionally gave me the idea for the whole "no one else can see him so I'm crazy" idea. Thank you to all my readers/followers. Everyone! You're awesome and I loves you :)**

**Also, I know that small store don't Blutooth like devices, nor are they cheap. I just needed some way for her to still talk to Jack.**

**I dont own ROGT, or Jack or really anything. Just the girl (too lazy to spell out the name). lol**


	7. Nap Time

I sighed as I walked into the kitchen. I took the eggnog out of the plastic bag but it in the fridge. I open one of the cabinets under the counter and put the bag and receipt into the garbage. I turn around to suddenly see Mom and Uncle James standing. I jumped and gasped.

"You guys scared the crap out of me..." They just looked at me. "Are you guys ok?"

They seemed to break out of their weird little trance like thing. Mom and Uncle James smiled at me.

"We're sorry, honey. We didn't mean to scare you."

"How was your trip to the store? Did something happen?" Uncle James asked. I looked back and forth between Mom and him. I was starting to get a weird vibe from them.

"The trip was ok." I said. "Expect for the part where I almost slipped on the ice."

"Did you get hurt, Lys?" Uncle James asked.

"No. That's why I said I almost slipped." I explained slowly to them. This was just getting weird so I changed the subject. I looked at Mom and pulled the change out of my pocket.

"Here is the change, Mom," I said as I handed it to her.

"Oh thank you." She put the money into her pocket without counting it. Now I knew something weird was going on. She always counted the change back. Not to see if I stole any, just to see how much was left. I looked at back of them again. They just smiled back, in a rather unsettling manner.

"Ummm… Ok… I'm gonna go… take a nap," I said, awkwardly, slipping between them. I pointed upstairs. "Up in my room..." Then I turned and calmly left the kitchen. When I was out of sight, I rushed up the stairs and ran to my room. I leaned against the door and slid down so that I was sitting.

They never acted like that. They were never overbearing. Did they know I was hallucinating, that I might be crazy or schizophrenic? I rub my hands over my temple and them smoothing down my wind-blown hair. I leaned my back head against the door. I took a deep breath to try and calm my nerves. It was highly ineffective.

"I need a nap… or alcohol." I have never one to drink but god damn it. I need it.

I looked over at the digital clock. It read 1:13. Jesus… I was gone for over an hour. That might explained why they were acting so weird. Normally a 30ish minute walk there and back took double the usual time. Maybe my schizophrenia had something to do with it. No! I banished that word from my mind.

I quickly got up. That's it! I'm gonna go to sleep. I walked over to the bed and climbed under the covers. I'm going to chalk everything up to a horrible dream. This Jack person is nothing more to a dream. I closed my eyes and felt myself drift off to sleep.

I was in a black room. The room was completely silent. To my horrible, I saw the same single white door at the far side of the room. It was the only thing I could see. I collapsed into the fetal position and quickly clapped my hands over my ears.

"No. No. No. No," I said quickly. I started to rock back and forth a little. My breathing became shallower and faster. "It's just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream."

I chanted it over and over again. After what seem hours, I finally calmed down. I knew from every time I've had this dream, that it was impossible for me to wake up into I opened the door. What will it be this time?

I slowly worked up my courage and walked over to the door. I took a deep breath and then crept my hand closer to the silver knob. The knob was so cold that it burned my hand. I quickly pulled my hand back and held it against my chest. I looked down and the center of my palm started to turn a blue-ish color. The blue then spread to my fingers. I could only barely feel any part of my hand. The blue started to creep up my wrist as the center of my palm started turning black. Where ever the black touched, turned so cold. It hurt and then went completely numb.

I poked the center of my palm with the finger of my opposite hand. I felt nothing. It was cold but nothing else. Suddenly the blue started to move up my finger, covering my hand and then turning black. I panicked but there was nothing I can do. My feet were rooted in place. All I could do as was watch as the black and blue crawled up my arms. The more of my body it covered, the faster it moved. When it hit my chest, it felt the most intense cold I had ever felt. I screamed as loud as I could but no sound came out. I felt it crawled down my legs and up my neck. Only a few seconds after I made the mistakes of touching the knob, I was completely covered, head to toe, in the blackness. I was numb to everything. I couldn't feel the floor under my feet or the weight of my clothing, just never ending coldness. I was as cold as death. There was nothing to hear or see anything, except the mocking white door. I couldn't even think. This was hell. Tears slid down my face. Even though I couldn't feel them, I knew they were there.

Suddenly I shot up in bed. I was hyperventilating and I felt hot tears on my face. I slowly felt the cold leave my body and be replaced by the warmth of my quilt. I quickly grabbed the snowflake quilt and cuddled it to my chest. I looked around a saw the white walls of my room. I looked down and saw my normal pale color hands. I was never so happy to see my pale color. My breathing slowly became normal. I threw the covers off of me. I was shivered from the cold air surrounding me. I looked and saw the window was open. I chuckled drily as I wiped away my tears and walked over and shut the window. Winter air. Giving me nightmares and shit.

I turned my back to the window and stretch my back and arms. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 4:34. Awesome. Three hour naps are the best naps ever. I started to walk towards my closed door as I rubbed the back of my neck. I stopped right in front of it. I looked at the silver knob. I felt my breathing start to quicken a little. I took my hand and when to touch it. As soon as the knob touched the flesh of my fingers, I jerked my hand back as fast as possible. When I realized the knob wasn't cold, I touched the knob for only a few seconds longer before pulling it back. I took a deep breath and shook my head. Get a hold of yourself. It was a dream. Just a terrifyingly, painful dream.

I quickly grabbed the door knob, twisted it, and threw open the door. See? Everything's cool. I walked out of the door and just as I went to turn to the stairwell, I saw a shadow shoot under my bed. I turn quickly and held my breath. After a few seconds, I realized it must have been my imagination. My brain just overreacting because of the nightmare. I turned and walked down the stairs. Then, I could have sworn I heard a faint dark laughter from my room. I stopped walking and if I heard known any better, I could have said my heart stopped as well. I didn't hear anything and so the rational side of my brain just wrote it off as creak of the stairs. I took a deep breath and continued down the stairs.

"God, at this rate, I might just try to become an alcoholic…" I muttered to myself.

* * *

**Holy shit! There have been over 600 views to my story. Seriously, that is freaking awesome. You are all great! I know the last chapter seem a little childish/weird but I wanted that to last completely light hearted chapter, well at least for a while anyway. Shit is going to go to hell in a hand basket pretty soon here.**

**I know this chapter is pretty dark compared to the last ones. Well it might have something to do with the fact I have been watching Mr. Creepypasta for like the last 2 hours. Also I spend half of yesterday watching every single DBZ Abrigded episode posted. Thats like 7 hours of YouTube videos. So there is a great chance that the next chapters will include quotes or references to/from it.**

**I would like to apologize about the alcoholic comment. I don't want anyone to be offended, whether you are suffering or know someone who is. I apologize.**

**I do not own ROTG. Only Lys. **


End file.
